Are You Gonna Be My Girl?
by AlwaysLove90
Summary: Jeff is sent to do some interviews about the game. Deprived of a rare day off, he wants to get in and out as quick as possible. Little does he know that Sam isn't the geeky guy he's expecting...Bit of a fluff one-shot.


**Are You Gonna Be My Girl? - Oneshot.**

**A/N - Okay, I've been pretty bored the past couple of days and I've been mucking around with a few ideas whilst enduring a slight block on my main fic Misery Business. This is a bit of fluff really, but if it goes down well I might develop it into something else. Please let me know what you think.**

_There's a new WWE game in production and as Number 1 Contender, Jeff is being sent to do some interviews about the game. Deprived of a rare day off, he wants to get in there, play a few matches, discuss what he can with the geeky Sam who he's meeting and get home. Little does he know that Sam is not quite the geek that he is expecting._

Jeff's POV

Checking the time on my phone, I continued following the guy that knew where Sam was. He had muttered something about wasting time on Rock Band on their lunch break. Well, at least we could maybe discuss music at least. I enjoyed the occasional game on the XBOX to pass some time, but I couldn't understand what made people play games all day, everyday. But then again, few could understand my way of life either. I was shown to a chair, and the guy pointed over at the window, saying that Sam would be out in a minute.

I stood up and I looked into the room, surprised to find that Sam was female. Not the geek I was expecting. Her pale legs crossed as she tapped furiously on the plastic guitar that rested on her thigh, not far below the denim of her skirt. She wore a plain blue tank top, which brought out the shine in her sky blue eyes. Her hair was brown, a few fallen strands from her ponytail framing her face. The pink of her lips, mouthing the words to the song she was playing. As the song ended, I took a step back so that she didn't see me, and she smiled satisfied with her score, not taking her eyes off the screen in front of her. In the break between songs, she let out her ponytail and tossed the brown waves over her shoulder, pulling strands stuck to her lips. I continued to watch her play the next song, smiling to myself as she mouthed the words 'Are you gonna be my girl' as she played.

Relaxing back into my chair, I sighed contentedly, maybe this wasn't going to be such a waste of a day off.

Sam's POV

I glanced at the time, keeping one eye on the screen to make sure that I didn't miss a note. I was already running late for my WWE interview, but it was nothing to worry about. They never sent anyone worth being on time for, either some up and coming superstar that no one really cared about, or worst of all, a suit that just talks merchandise and numbers. It would be an interview like all the others. Sometime my job can be so mundane. I finished up my game, and found the WWE demo disc in amongst the other pile of promotional items that the WWE had sent. The only mysteries remaining was if the game was any good and who I had to find interesting for the next hour or so.

I flattened out my skirt and tank top before glancing through the window to see who was waiting for me. I blinked quickly, not believing what I was seeing. They had sent Jeff Hardy for me to interview? I grabbed my cell and dialled reception, "Who did they send for the WWE interview?" I asked, before James had the chance to answer,

"Jeff Hardy." James continued talking, but I didn't pay attention to what he said, I wasn't imagining things.

Jeff's POV

As the door handled stirred, I stood, eager to meet Sam properly instead of spying on her through the window. There was no doubt in my mind that she was beautiful, I could only hope her personality could come close to matching it. "I must say, I'm surprised to see the next World Heavyweight Champion being dragged into gaming interviews. You sure they didn't mean to send someone else?" The girl, well, woman, Sam laughed softly as she extended her hand to mine to shake it, "Sam," she smiled, gesturing for me to follow her into the room.

Her confidence was refreshing, girls can be a little…well, shy around me. "Nice to meet you Sam, I guess you already know that I'm Jeff?" I said, hoping I didn't sound too egotistical. "Gotta say though, wasn't expecting," I paused, trying to find words that wouldn't offend her, "Um…look, when they said Sam and a gaming interview, I was expecting a geeky guy, if I'm being honest."

Sam's POV

"But you've been pleasantly surprised?" I smiled at him hopefully. Of course he wasn't expecting me, I'm far from the typical gaming journalist.

He nodded, blushing ever so slightly. Almost making me blush too. He pulled his ponytail white, it was dark, blue-black and his eyes were completely captivating. I did my best not to stare as he pulled his hooded sweatshirt over his head. Turning my attention to my notes, I tried to think of something to say to fill the silence currently engulfing us.

"Y'could say that," he smiled, "Though now I worry about getting beaten at my own game by a girl."

"I don't have to write about beating you, but wrestler likeness has been a real big focus for the new game. Did you have much input into what you look like in the game?"

Jeff's POV

After a few questions, Sam excused herself and began scribbling away on her notepad. She pushed a controller over to me without lifting her gaze from the page in front of her, "You should check if they've got all the tattoo's right," she suggested, "Then we could maybe make me?"

She looked up at me from the corner of my eye and flashed a brilliant smile, her eyes sparkling more than they had earlier. "D'you not get bored, cooped up in here all day?" I asked.

"I do get out once in a while," she smiled, "Although my plans for tonight fell through," she sighed, sounding despondent. She was practically a stranger, but I felt compelled to ask her more. Possibly to ask her out myself. "But yeah, I don't sit in here all day, everyday. All of the time. I mean, this is my last interview before the deadline and you're the only article I'm doing this month, so if this takes all night, then this will take all night."

Sam's POV

Was I really doing this? Was I really flirting with Jeff Hardy, so blatantly. Although, it seemed to be working.

"Well…" he started, pausing his game and turning to face me, "Maybe we could make this a little more informal…" he trailed off, waiting for me to reply before he had even really asked the question.

"Well, at this rate it will probably take all night." He smiled at me, "So did they get all the tattoos right?" I asked. Before I had the chance to say anything else he was pulling his t-shirt over his shoulders. My eyes followed his tattoo from his wrist, over his muscular arms, shoulders and up to his neck. "Yeah, think they did pretty good with that." My eyes travelled all over his torso.

"So if we're creating a wrestler for you, any tattoo's I need to know about?" he asked, a playful smile appearing on his face.

Jeff's POV

What was I doing? I came here all set for a boring afternoon playing some video games with some guy that spent all of his time indoors. Instead, I found myself with Sam and now I'm sitting here topless as she shuffles around in her chair. She sweeps the hair over her shoulder, leaving her neck exposed. I moved closer to her as she titled her head to the right and pulled the strap of her tank top and bra down revealing a trail of stars from her shoulder up to her neck. "It was meant to be like a shooting star," she sighed, "Don't think that they'll have that on the game though."

We played around with the game for a while, of course she beat me. But she told me that she would write in her article that I had let her win. Nowhere near the truth of course, she became so competitive when she started playing. She hit different combinations of buttons faster than I could keep up with her. We chatted as we played, some things for the interview, other questions that were hopefully of the record. There was just something about her, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she smashed the buttons as if she was a girl possessed. But there was still something so…fragile about her.

She turned back to her notes after she had beaten me for a third time. A few people had come in and out of the room to talk to her, all of which were guys. "So are you the only girl in this building?" I asked,

"No, but one of the few," she smiled, "It's okay though, they're all like annoying brothers," she laughed, running her hands through her hair, "I think I've got enough here, you might want to put your shirt back on before they come in for a couple of photos?" she suggested.

Sam's POV

Reluctantly, I suggested that Jeff put his shirt back on before James came back in to take a couple of photos. I waved him through from the other room and we started another match while James took photos. I was sure to keep my focus on the screen in front of me and not watching Jeff. He furrowed his brow in frustration as I continued to button bash and beat him.

Once James had finished taking photos, I went back to my notes trying to put together a rough idea of what I was going to do for the article. "So, is this going to take all night?" Jeff asked,

"Nah, was just gonna work on it tomorrow. So now I have to find a way to fill my night. Do you not have anymore work to do?"

"Ma day off actually," he sighed.

"They made you work on your day off? That sucks."

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "I've had worse company on a day off."

"I don't think I've had better company for an interview. But I feel bad I've deprived you of a day off, so I guess I should show you a good night to make up for it?"

Jeff's POV

I held the door open for her as we walked into the restaurant. She laughed to herself as she sat down, "What?" I asked, sitting opposite her.

"It's just been an odd day," she sighed before smiling again, "I don't often end up on a date after an interview."

"A date?"

She nodded, "Yeah, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay," I replied, "I haven't dated in a while," I admitted, "So what's gonna happen here?"

She tucked her brown her behind her ears, pulling the strands down so they fell over the front of her shoulders. "Maybe you'll buy me dinner, walk me home, kiss me goodnight and call me sometime?"


End file.
